Chatoyant
by December Chocolat
Summary: She is the heiress of a noble family. He is the leader of Seireitei. She has always believed in marrying out of love, until she meets him: an arrogant asshole in a disheartening predicament. He has always believed in marrying out of duty, until he meets her: a violent brat with a heart greater than his entire kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

Chocolatelove is back~with a new story. This is my first attempt at a IchigoxRukia fic, so bear with me. My writing skills have gotten rusty, but I'm getting the hang of it.

I have not abandoned my other stories-in-progress! I am currently working on them and plan to update ASAP.

Reviews are always appreciated, no matter the length.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

CHAPTER 1: The Royal Mandate

Traditions mandated that if the heir to the Seireitei throne was not married before his crowning, it was imperative that he wed within two years after his coronation. A queen was just as important as the king. No sovereign was allowed to rule alone, unless their significant other had passed away. This was the sole exception.

Kurosaki Isshin had been an exception. His wife had unfortunately passed away quite early in their reign, but not before fulfilling one of her most important duties as a queen: bearing an heir. She had blessed him with a son and twin daughters.

Kurosaki Isshin had passed away much, much later, at a ripe old age. The citizens mourned the loss of their vibrant and affable leader, but they had no reason to despair; Kurosaki Ichigo, the son and heir, had claimed the throne.

Seireitei had been won over by the young man's tenacity and efficiency. During the first year of his reign, he had launched successful projects improving the living conditions in the Rukongai districts. He had appointed trustworthy and selfless leaders in high positions, such as his long-time confidant Ishida Uryu.

Yet the council of Elders, whom no royal could ever disband (Isshin had tried numerous times and failed), was unsatisfied. The King, with his twenty-fourth birthday soon approaching, had not found himself a wife. Despite their numerous attempts to pressure him, Ichigo proved to be even more stubborn than his father (which was saying something) and refused to settle. No female had ever caught his eye, he had argued, and never would.

The Elders had been driven to a state of panic at the King's proclamation. He had broken off the engagements they tried to arrange for him. His adamant will would not crumble under their pressure. This was no ordinary person they were dealing with.

It was time to resort to Plan B.

...

Kuchiki Rukia was officially late for tea time with her brother.

She walked at a fast pace down the Kuchiki Manor halls, stepping as wide as her yukata would allow her to. Kuchiki Byakuya was a man who valued punctuality and would not look favorably upon her tardiness, although she did have a valid excuse.

She halted abruptly when she felt a sudden surge of reiatsu. No doubt about it; it was her older brother's, and it was coming from his personal study. What surprised her was the livid _fury _his reiatsu radiated, and how frighteningly strong it was. Her heartbeat quickened; her brother was not easily moved to anger, not even during a battle.

Rukia sprinted down the remainder of the hallway and slid to a stop in front of Byakuya's personal study doors.

"Nii-sama," She called, anxiety laced into her voice.

His reiatsu faded, although she had her suspicions that he was suppressing it.

"Come in." was her brother's stoic command.

She slid open the shoji doors carefully. Kuchiki Byakuya stood with his back to her, next to the squatted table prepared for their tea time. She entered, closing the doors firmly behind her.

She waited for her brother to speak, but the silence continued.

"Forgive me," She said, at last, unable to bear the heavy tension. "For being late."

"You believe that I am angry with you." Byakuya said finally, more a statement than a question.

"Yes. Is that not the case?"

Her older brother turned around to face her. To anyone else, he seemed like his normal self: there seemed to be no expression on his face whatsoever. But she was not anyone else. She was his sister, who had lived under the same roof as him for as long as she could remember. She saw the subtle signs;saw how harshly he clenched his jaw, how dark his grey eyes were, how tightly he gripped the scroll in his hand. Her brother, she concluded, was royally pissed off.

"Tea, nii-sama?" Rukia gestured to the table. He curtly nodded. She sat, tucking her legs underneath her, him following suit. After smoothing out the creases in her yukata, she proceeded to pour steaming green tea into both of their cups.

"May I ask what bothered you so, nii-sama?" Rukia asked as soon as she put the teapot back onto the table.

Byakuya held the scroll out to her. She accepted it with both hands and unraveled it. Her eyes widened; the thick, creamy paper and the familiar seal. This was from the Royal Family. She looked at her brother with a questioning gaze.

"It is time for His Majesty to find a wife," Byakuya said, his voice hard. "All the noble families are to send their eligible daughters to the Royal Palace so that the King may pick his bride."

Rukia, to Byakuya's surprise, didn't looked very fazed. She laced her nimble fingers around her cup and raised it to her lips, blowing on the tea before taking a sip.

"Is that why you were angry, nii-sama?" Rukia asked curiously. "Because you don't want to send me away or because you don't want me to get married?"

"Both." He replied bluntly.

To add to his mounting surprise, his sister began to laugh. It was a light, airy sound, like bell chimes carried by the wind. "You worry too much, brother. Have no fear; I am no competition amongst beautiful, pure bred noble ladies."

His eyes narrowed in displeasure at his sister's self-derogatory statement. "You give yourself far too little credit, Rukia."

"You spoil me," Rukia smiled at him. "When must I leave?"

"In three days time."

"For how long?"

"Until the King makes a decision." The crease between Byakuya's eyes deepened.

"Let us pray that the King will decide quickly then." Rukia said.

Byakuya silently agreed.

…..

Ichigo had been tackling documents for nearly two hours now, and the stacks didn't seem to be shrinking. He liked to dump the paperwork on Ishida, who didn't mind doing clerical work, but there were papers that needed the King's consent and signature.

There was a quiet knock at the door. He sighed; there was no doubt about it. Sato Kazuya, one of the Elders, had come to see him.

"Come in," He grunted.

The twin mahogany doors opened a crack. An old man wearing grey robes hobbled inside, a thick book clutched to his side as always. Ichigo remembered seeing a dusting of black hair at Sato's temples when he was a child, but now the old man had a shock of entirely grey hair.

"Your Majesty," Sato tried to kneel, his joints creaking in protest.

"Don't bother," Ichigo grunted, waving a hand.

"Very well," Sato straightened, clearing his throat. "The invitations have been sent to every noble family in Sereitei. The ladies are to arrive at the palace in three days."

"Can't stop it now, can I." Ichigo dropped his pen onto his desk before leaning into his chair. "The Elders really are stubborn assholes."

"Am I included?" Sato asked, his grey eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Not you," Ichigo said. "The others. The ones that came up with this idea in the first place."

"You gave them no choice, sir." Sato said. "You refused to agree to the arrangements they made for you, refused to marry."

"I don't see why I have to have a wife." Ichigo muttered.

"You need an heir." Sato stated matter-of-factly. "You heard the other Elders. If you don't marry and have a secure heir, the responsibility will pass on to your sisters."

"Yeah, I heard." Although Ichigo's posture was relaxed, his eyes were hard. "I heard their threat loud and clear. It's the only reason why I agreed to them bringing guests to the palace."

"If the idea of marriage displeases you much, sir, then why not let the responsibility pass to your sisters?" Sato suggested. "Why stress over it?"

"Because I don't want the Elders chasing after Karin or Yuzu, pressuring them to get married." Ichigo growled. "The pressure on me is enough. My sisters will stay out of this."

"As you wish." Sato murmured. "Do you need help with any preparations, sir?"

"No," Ichigo said bluntly. "There's nothing for me to prepare. All I have to do is pick someone, right? Someone of noble blood. Someone that the Elders will approve of."

"Someone that you love, sir." Sato corrected gently. "That is what we want."

Ichigo let out a mirthless chuckle. "Marrying out of love. What propaganda. They want me to find a pretty young thing from a major noble family who'll bear me a son."

"And I'll oblige," Ichigo continued, looking up at the ceiling in a thoughtful manner. "As long as the Elders keep their end of the deal."

"Which is?" Sato prompted.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "They can't touch my sisters."

...

I'm sorry if the characters seem OOC. Rukia will be quite different in the chapters to come.

A penny for your thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

Chocolatelove is back~with a new chapter :) I must warn you that Ichigo doesn't appear in this chapter, but he will in the next. I'm sorry for the infrequency of my updates. Please bear with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

CHAPTER 2: The Kuchiki Plan

The evening was certainly a warmer one, Kuchiki Eiji noted, a sure indication that spring had come. A breeze rustled through the grass and carried off the last of the dead leaves into the night sky.

Kuchiki Rukia would be disappointed, the elder mused. The mistress of the household had a strange affinity for winter, and was always melancholic when it was time to part with her favorite season. He would write her a humorous haiku to cheer her up. The young mistress had been going through a tumultuous time, with the impending date of the royal mandate and the unreasonable expectations cast upon her by the family.

"Eiji."

The Kuchiki Elder looked up and saw a shadow cast upon his shoji door. The solid figure, proud stature and cold baritone were unmistakable. The head of the household had come for a visit.

"Byakuya-sama," Eiji murmured as he opened the door. Kuchiki Byakuya stood in front of him, "what brings you here so late in the evening?"

"I'd like a word." Byakuya replied. His slate grey eyes flickered behind Eiji and briefly glanced over his room. Eiji understood at once what the implications behind his glance were.

"Lead the way, Byakuya-sama." Eiji said meekly. "The walls are very thin here."

With a curt nod, the leader swiftly turned around and led Eiji down the hallway. Their footsteps were silent as they entered Byakuya's study. Once the doors were shut firmly and the two men were seated Byakuya spoke.

"Report, Eiji. What are the elders doing to my sister?"

"Rukia-sama has been working very hard with the elders to improve her etiquette," Eiji said, "and they have hired tutors to correct Rukia-sama's flaws."

"How is she faring?"

"The lessons continue from morning to night, but there is very little progress." Eiji hid a smile. "Rukia-sama finds as much fault with the tutors as they do with her."

"And what fault do they find?" Byakuya's voice was cold.

"Her stature is the most common criticism," Eiji said, "and it is driving the elders to a state of frenzy, because it is an aspect that they cannot change. She is much too small for her young, as you may know. Too short, too thin. Her narrow frame makes her seem like a child, and the elders fear that she will never be noticed in the court."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed, a sign Eiji took for displeasure.

"But do not fear, Byakuya-sama." Eiji hastily sought to pacify the young lord. "Rukia-sama's height will not hinder her chances very much. The elders are looking for Rukia-sama's strong points and will focus on those. They will make sure that she wins the king's affections and returns with a crown on her head."

"No." Byakuya objected. "She will not."

Eiji's eyes widened. "I beg your pardon?"

"There seems to have been a misunderstanding," Byakuya continued. "I sought you out with a different purpose in mind. My sister will not become the queen, and she will not marry unless she wants to. I will do everything in my power to keep her out of the king's sight. In order to do that, I must primarily order you to fire all of the tutors and discontinue the lessons."

Eiji adjusted his glasses, his mouth set in a grim line. "The elders will not approve."

"I do not care."

"Discontinuing the lessons may not accomplish very much, Byakuya-sama," Eiji warned. "You do not know what the king is like. What happens inside the palace walls is out of your power, because Rukia-sama will be out of your sight."

"She won't be," Byakuya countered swiftly. "The royal mandate date works in my favor. The trade negotiations meetings between the nobles will commence the day after Rukia's departure. I've made arrangements with the elders, and they have gladly given me permission to represent the Kuchiki family at those meetings this year. I will accompany Rukia to the palace. The meetings will end in a month. By then the king will have selected candidates, and Rukia and I will return."

"You will take a month off from your military duties?" Eiji asked, aghast. "My lord, you cannot! The Head Captain will forbid it."

Byakuya's eyes hardened until they reminded Eiji of steel: cold and unforgiving. "Then he and I will have a problem."

"Byakuya-sama, forgive my impudence, but aren't you overreacting?" Eiji pleaded, grasping at straws. "How can you be so sure that Rukia will attract the king's attention? Let us look at the odds against her; there will be dozens of ladies at the palace. The king may not even catch a glimpse of her. She may just be another face within a crowd."

"The royal court is not a safe place to be at a time like this, especially not for a major clan member."

"At a time like this?" Eiji echoed in confusion.

"Becoming the queen will bring insurmountable power and an elevation in status for the chosen lady." Byakuya's jaw tightened. "Tensions will be high as the ladies vie for the king's attention. Who is to say that a lady from the Kuchiki clan, one of the four major noble families, is not a rival? Who is to say that the noble families won't take drastic measures?"

"You fear that Rukia-sama's safety may be compromised?"

"I fear for her life," Byakuya corrected. "Do not take me as an overreacting fool. I have done my research. It is no secret that deaths have occurred at the palace during the royal mating season, although they have been written off by accidents."

"But to take a month off?" Eiji protested. "It is useless to even petition it to the Head Captain. He will not let one of his best soldiers out of his sight, especially when there is already a shortage of military personnel."

"I will find a way." Byakuya said flatly.

The two men fell into a silence, one contemplating a convincing petition and the other devising a plan that would be agreeable to all. An idea hit Eiji spontaneously, and his eyes brightened.

"The trade negotiations meeting." Eiji said breathlessly. "I've attended several decades ago, and I remember staying at the northern wing of the palace, near the archives and the library."

Byakuya nodded slightly, allowing Eiji to continue.

"The court is at the heart of the palace. Rather far away from the northern wing, isn't it?" Eiji beamed at Byakuya.

"You do not mean—" The corners of Byakuya's lips twitched.

"Send Rukia-sama to the trade negotiations meetings." Eiji nodded. "They will keep her occupied for the duration of the day. She can work at the archives in the evening. She will always be in the northern wing, far away from the court and the king."

Byakuya grudgingly acknowledged the brilliance of the plan. "Very well."

"I will pass the message to Rukia-sama tomorrow morning."

"See to it that you do. You are dismissed."

Eiji bowed before rising to his feet. "May I ask a question, my lord?"

"You may."

"You seem quite wary," Eiji said carefully. "You believe that Rukia-sama will catch the king's attention. Why? Forgive my impudence, but none of the elders have any confidence in her. Why do you?"

Byakuya looked at him, his eyes heavy and thoughtful.

"She has a way of stopping the rain."

…..

"I am to represent the Kuchiki family at the trade negotiations meeting this year?" Rukia said, blinking owlishly.

She had been sluggishly eating breakfast when Eiji, one of the nicer Kuchiki elders, came to deliver the news. She had been running the household for over two years now, and she had never been tasked with the responsibility of going to the trade negotiation meetings, held at the palace. The elders didn't trust her to represent the family adequately, she supposed. After all, the trade negotiations meetings were the most coveted and formal noble gatherings. From the details Eiji gave her, she assumed that the meetings consisted of several old farts hollering in a royal conference room, arranging marriages and bringing up ancient feuds as an excuse to yell some more.

"It's also high time that a Kuchiki family member did some organization in the royal archives." Eiji added. "The king has graciously entrusted the responsibility of documentation to the Kuchiki family, and we would not want to disappoint him. The elders are much too frail to spend time away from the manor, so the task falls to you. Unless, of course, you have any objections?"

"Of course not!" Rukia shook her head furiously. "I'd be honored to fulfill the Kuchiki family duties and represent the family at such an important meeting."

Eiji hid a smile. It was so easy to goad the lady. "You have my gratitude, Rukia-sama."

He excused himself with a courteous bow. Rukia stared at his retreating figure in puzzlement. Eiji had been unusually pushy today. He had never guilt-tripped her into doing something. There was something off about him, something that she couldn't quite pinpoint.

She was nonetheless grateful for the responsibilities given to her. Meetings consisting of nobles were usually tedious affairs, but working in the archives wasn't so bad. She was grateful for the distractions they provided; she had been worrying about passing time at the palace. Court life was nothing but vicious gossip and fawning over royalty, neither of which appealed to her.

She resumed eating until a mob of maids came to drag her out of her seat and into a bathtub. The hours of nightmarish grooming was about to commence.

….

"We expect you to return with a ring on your finger."

"What nonsense. Look at the girl. It was a waste of money to hire those instructors."

Rukia gritted her teeth, her irritation and claustrophobia mounting as the elders clustered around her, fussy as usual. They had always been critical of her, but for the past few days they had been downright abusive. There was no end to the faults they found with her. Her small stature made her look like a child. Her manner of speaking, although eloquent and concise, was prone to sarcasm. Her ill temper and impatience were unladylike. Her smiles were rare, and the fake ones looked, well, too fake. Her clumsy attempts at seduction were painful to watch. The instructor had been "asked" to leave anyway, by Byakuya's "request" (he had been ready to main the poor women with his zanpakutou).

"Rukia."

Her brother stood before her, his very presence halting all conversations. With one glance he managed to disperse the elders. She envied the authority he carried and didn't understand why the family members refused to treat her with half as much decency. After all, Byakuya was the head of Kuchiki family in name; she was the one in charge of the household.

"Brother," Rukia bowed her head. "You're home early."

"I came to say goodbye." Byakuya replied shortly.

Rukia adorned a solid, dark violet yukata that enhanced the hue of her eyes. Byakuya wasn't surprised by the fact that she wasn't wearing a traditional kimono like the elders wanted her to; his sister was willful, like him.

For a brief moment, he remembered the days when she used to wear the same military shihakusho he did, the days where she used to be a respected lieutenant. She had been coerced to quit by the Elders after her eighteenth birthday, their reason being that it was highly improper for a noble lady to be affiliated with the armed forces. From then she had taken over his duties as the Head of the family: running the household, managing finances, representing the family at meetings, etc.

"Do you miss it?" He asked abruptly.

"Miss what?" Rukia looked at him curiously.

"Being a lieutenant."

Rukia pressed her lips, mulling over her words. "I've never been unhappy working at the manor, nii-sama, if that's what you're asking."

It was a typical Rukia-like answer, one that revealed only parts of the truth in order not to offend him.

"But you miss it, do you not?" He pressed further.

"Being a lieutenant was both an honor and a memorable experience." Rukia said firmly. "But the Elders were right; continuing to work for the military would've soiled your reputation and the family's."

He let the matter rest, although his curiosity still lingered. It was obvious that Rukia would not give him a satisfying answer.

"Eiji-san asked me to go to the trade meetings and work in the archives." Rukia said. "I will represent the family well, nii-sama."

"See to it that you do."

A silence fell between them as the two siblings looked at one another. Rukia's cheerful smile slipped as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in the front of his shihakusho. Still unused to physical contact, he stiffened. Hugs were rare; the last time she had embraced him had been years ago, when he had told her about Hisana, his late wife.

"Stay safe." He murmured, tentatively patting his sister's back. "Don't go to court unless your presence is mandatory."

"You worry too much, brother." Rukia's words were muffled. "Make sure to eat all of your meals."

He was the first one to take a step backwards, for fear that he wouldn't be able to send her away if she held onto him any longer.

"I will see you in a few weeks' time." He said.

Rukia nodded firmly and smiled one last time. "Of course."

...

A penny for your thoughts?


End file.
